Claire Are you Doing Okay?
by Meandor711
Summary: Read it, nothing to really write here :P


An: okay, another song fic, and I got this idea if from: Kristy are you doing Okay? By The Offspring. The song is about a girl at a high school who is getting abused and raped, everyone in school knows but no one helps her. The Singer of The Offspring remembers this and regrets that he didn't do anything at all to help her and writes this song about it.

Claire Are You Doing Okay?

Steve was sitting in his room and trying to write a new song for his band's new album. He had written many different suggestions and kept throwing them in the garbage.

He got an idea and got a photo album, he flipped over to the paper of his high school years. He flipped through the pages and smiled as he saw the photo of him and his band mates playing live for the first time in their lives.

He continued to flip through them and stopped as he looked of a picture of him and a girl hugging each other and smiling. Steve took one of his fingers and stroked it on her face.

'' Claire. '' he whispered. The girl who once was his best friend and he had a huge church on, but when he had heard the shocking new about her being abused, he left her, when she needed him the most he left her.

'' Why, why did I leave her? She was alone, no one talked to her and no one even looked at her for a long time before leaving. ''

Steve clenched his fists and threw the book as hard he could at the wall '' WHY! WHY WHERE I SO STUPID! ''

He went to his bed and sat down with his fists in his hair pulling it slightly. The memories came back.

_Flashback_

_Steve where walking with the flow of students to his first class. It was quite a long way but he didn't care. The suddenly he saw Claire walking against the flow, she where holding a sketch pad._

_He took her hand and smiled at her '' Where are you going little Redfield? ''_

_She looked at him and blushed flushed a little '' I forgot one of my books, going to get it now. ''_

_Steve let go of her '' Well, see you in class then. ''_

_She nodded and turned around and continued to walk to her locker. When Claire turned around Steve saw her writing in the sketch pad '' No one can know. '' There was a wet spot next to it. He just shook it off and thought it was for the essay they were going to write today._

_Steve got in the classroom before the teacher and sat down on an empty seat in the back with his friend Leon. Afterwards came Claire and sat down besides her one of her best friends Ashley. Steve smiled as he saw them getting into a conversation, smiling and laughing. Claire turned around and saw Steve and waved to him. He waved and smiled back. Then the teacher came in and they were going to start on the essay._

_Steve had delivered the essay and he waited patiently for the class to finish. He looked over at Claire and saw her scribbling in her sketch pad._

_Steve couldn't stop from smirking while thinking '' Yet another masterpiece I guess. ''_

_He moved his head forward so he could see what she was drawing, but she was only moving the pen up and down up and down. Then he looked over what she was doing and saw that she had drawn a girl that looked just like her sitting in a corner, crying and alone. _

_Steve pressed his eyebrows together '' Something is up, this isn't the usual happy Claire that I know. ''_

_The bell rang and the class rushed out of the classroom. He went to his locker and saw Claire standing by hers and she pressed her books inside the locker and looked for the gym books that they needed now. Inside her locker where many pictures of herself and her friends._

_There was one special that got Steve's attention. It was a picture of him and Claire hugging each other. But then he looked close on the other pictures, her face was ripped off and someone had written '' It's no secret '' on them. When Claire saw this Steve could swear he saw a tear running down her cheek. She closed the locker door and started walking down the corridor, when she came people tried to get as far away from her as possible._

'' _What's no secret? '' he thought silently and he caught sight of Leon. Steve ran up to Leon and stopped him from going any further._

'' _Leon, do you know what wrong with Claire? ''_

_Leon raised an eyebrow '' Haven't you heard? ''_

_Steve shook his head and he continued '' Claire, or now named 'the abused one' is being abused. I thought you knew. ''_

_Steve gasped '' You must be joking. ''_

_Leon shook his head '' I wish I was. '' Then he continued to walk down the collider and to his class, leaving a stunned Steve behind._

_School where over and Steve walked out of the school building, he looked over at the grandstand where Claire usually waited for him before they walked home together. She was sitting there with her sketch pad and looked at Steve with doubt in her eyes.  
He turned around and left, they never spoke since._

End of flashback

Steve gritted his teeth and felt a tear roll down his cheek. He looked at the pieces of paper in front of him and grabbed the guitar, he knew what the new song was going to be about.

**Claire Are You Doing Okay?**

Claire sat in her car and drives away from her work as a receptionist at a bank.

She sighed and turned on the radio and switched it to the local radio station, a man's voice came from the radio

'' Hello everybody! Today we have a special guest here in the studio, please welcome Steve Burnside! ''

Claire stopped breathing for a moment, her old best friend of all, on the radio. She clenched her fists when she remembered how he left her, when she needed him the most.

The radio man's voice came again '' Well, Steve your band is going to release a new album soon, and you first single is playing all over the radio. But I wonder, what does that song mean? ''

'' It's about something that happened in my high school, I had a friend there how was being abused, everyone knew but no one did anything. I found a picture of me hand her and I remembered all of it. The song writing itself where easy, it just came natural. ''

The radio man seemed to give a little gasp before asking '' Because the title is Kristy Are You Doing Okay, I guess that her name was Kristy. ''

'' No, her name was Claire. ''

Claire pulled the car into a parking lot and listened to the radio. Steve had written a song about her, she couldn't believe her ears.

The radio man seemed to be working on something '' And now we are going to listen to the song. Everyone, this is The Offspring: Kristy Are You Doing Okay.

Claire heard a soft acoustic guitar melody and felt a smile forming on her face.

There's a moment in time  
And it's stuck in my mind  
Way back, when we were just kids

Cause your eyes told the tale  
Of an act of betrayal  
I knew that somebody did

Oh, waves of time  
Seem to wash away  
The scenes of our crimes  
But for you this never ends

Can you stay strong?  
Can you go on?  
Kristy are you doing okay?  
A rose that won't bloom  
Winters kept you  
don't waste your whole life trying  
To get back what was taken away

Claire felt a tear falling from her cheek, the chorus made her remember what happened, but it all washed away when she remembered Steve's soft smile.

Though the marks on your dress  
Had been neatly repressed  
I knew that something was wrong  
And I should have spoke out  
And I'm so sorry now  
I didn't know  
Cause we were so young

Oh, clouds of time  
Seem to rain on  
Innocence left behind  
And it never goes away

The radio man's voice came back '' Well, I got bad news people, Steve had to go to a meeting with his record company. So it leaves only I with you now, let play another son… ''

Claire turned off the radio and got her cell phone from her pocket '' Please, please have the same number! ''

She found his number from high school and called it.

_Beep, Beep_

''_Hello? ''_

Claire smiled '' Hey Steve, its Claire. ''

There was a short break before he spoke again _'' Hey Claire, long time no see. ''_

'' Yeah, I wondered if you wanted to meet me at 'Café Flue' in town. ''

'' _I would love to Claire! I will be there in a few! ''_

He hung up and Claire's smirk got wider, he was still the same Steve as before.

**30 Minutes later**

Steve was sitting at a table in the café 'Café Flue' in the middle of the small city. He took a sip of the coffee he had bought and waited on an outside table for Claire to show up.

He soon saw some familiar red hair and got up from the seat to make sure that it was her.

He smiled, '' She looks more stunning than ever before. ''

Claire saw him to and waved at him, he waved back and she came to the table and sat down.

'' Long time no see Steve. ''

He nodded and smiled '' Yeah ''

There was a weird silence before Steve spoke again '' So, Claire, what do you work with? ''

'' In the receptionist of a bank here in town, I know what your work is '' she said in an all knowing tone and peaked her tongue at him teasingly.

He smiled and shook his head '' You have stayed the same I see. ''

'' Is that something bad? ''

Steve smiled even wider and shook his head '' No, it's very good. ''

Once again silence came and Steve had to break it yet again '' Claire, can you forgive me? ''

She clenched her fists, she knew this question was coming but she never thought it would come so fast. '' I don't know Steve, I '' She had a small break before continuing '' You left me when I needed you the most Steve, it will take some time but I think I will forgive you after sometime. ''

He nodded '' I never thought you would forgive me at once Claire, take your time. ''

There was another silence but this time Claire broke it, she slowly leaned closer to him and gave him a small kiss on his lips. When she pulled back she looked into his eyes, they were filled with joy.

Steve took her hand and stroked it '' After that, you won't be having me gone for a long time ''

She smirked and Steve leaned over and kissed her again.

An: I think that this story goes up and down! XD like some part are very good ( in my eyes ) then there comes something very bad xD

Two things, first: Kristy are you doing okay is a single from the CD it's in, but it's not the first I think.  
And number two: If you think I should continue to Write stories like this then tell me :P

Anyways R&R anddd goooooodddd nigggtttthhh foooookkkkeeeess :D


End file.
